A Dor Hyuuga
by BloodyQueen14
Summary: Neji odiava a dor que sentia e que estava a fazer Tenten passar. Neji foi louco ao aceitar o pedido da amiga agora os dois carregam um farto pesado e Neji teme ter arruinado o glorioso futuro do seu clã, por uma simples noite de sexo desprotegido...
1. Sentimentos

Tudo começou ali naquele momento. Um acidente inevitável e Neji estava caído no chão por sua culpa.

A equipa de Gai-sensei treinava junta na floresta. Como de costume, Lee e Neji treinavam em Taijutso enquanto Tenten se dedicava aos malabarismos com as suas armas.

Lee empolgou-se demasiado e fez um repentino novo ataque que Neji não conhecia. O Hyuuga só teve tempo de cruzar os braços a frente do rosto para não ser atingido. Lee tinha abusado na força e o jovem dos olhos pérola voo para trás.

Aquele sitio era perigoso. Tenten treinava ali. Foi surpreendida quando viu o jovem Hyuuga a voar a sua frente. Era tarde de mais. Ela já tinha lançado uma kunai no momento em que o companheiro de equipa atravessou na sua frente.

Umas gotas de sangue caíram ao chão, Neji foi ferido. A kunai que Tenten tinha lançado acertou em cheio o ombro direito do amigo.

- YOOOO! NEJI-KUN! FOSTE ATINGIDO! – Gritou Lee em pânico.

- Neji! – chamou a amiga aproximando-se dele

Neji gemeu de dor, puxou a kunai e espetou-a no chão.

-NÃO SAIAS DAI MEU AMIGO! VOU A CORRER CHAMAR O GAI-SENSEI! – gritou Lee novamente.

- não é necessário Lee eu estou bem… - gemeu Neji, mas Lee já tinha desaparecido.

- mil desculpas Neji não era minha intenção ferir-te… por favor deixa-me tratar disso. – pediu a amiga tocando-lhe na ferida. Neji voltou a gemer

Uma dor apoderou-se do coração de Tenten. Tinha ferido o seu melhor amigo e o seu amor. Sim Tenten amava Neji desde o momento em que tinha entrado para a sua equipa. Mas sempre seguiu a regra shinobi e nunca demonstrou os seus sentimentos ao companheiro. O que Tenten não sabia, é que Neji tinha os mesmos sentimentos por ela.

- não é necessário Tenten eu já estou bem… - gemeu o Hyuuga em pânico com a proximidade entre dos dois

- por favor tu não estás bem! Vem a minha casa para eu tratar disso, não tenho material para tratar a ferida aqui… - ordenou a rapariga.

Neji queria rejeitar o pedido, mas sabia que a amiga se sentia bastante culpada por o ter magoado, então decidiu aceitar.

Os dois foram ate casa da rapariga.

Tenten transportava um tabuleiro cheio de utensílios médicos para tratar da ferida do amigo.

- por favor Neji-kun, tira a camisola e deita-te na minha cama… - pediu Tenten molhando um algodão em algo.

- na cama? – questionou chocado.

- claro! Não quero que desmaies no tratamento, podes sentir algumas tonturas… - explicou a ninja.

Neji estremeceu e despiu-se. Sobe a ordem da amiga o jovem deitou-se na cama meio incomodado. Tenten sentou-se na cama do seu lado direito. Por breves segundos olhou duas vezes o acentuado físico do amigo. Neji gemeu em sinal de incómodo e Tenten prosseguiu ao tratamento.

-prontinho Neji agora tenta não usar o braço durante umas 48 horas para os pontos não rasgar. – concluiu a amiga pondo o tabuleiro de lado.

- obrigado Tenten mas não tinhas de te incomodar com isso… - repetiu ele sentando-se na cama. Aquele insignificante gesto de se sentar, rapidamente se tornou muito incomodo. Neji tinha uma sensação estranha do estômago. Quando notou o seu rosto estava demasiado próximo do de Tenten.

A rapariga tremeu e corou. Inconscientemente colocou uma mão no peito de Neji e acariciou toda a pele. Quando se apercebeu ficou petrificada com a sua acção. Ela olhou para o amigo. Neji fintava-a, mas nem dois segundos tinham passado e os dois já se tinham envolvido num beijo apaixonado.

Aquela tarde foi simplesmente magica. Os dois saciaram o desejo com beijos, os dois deitados na cama namoraram, acariciaram-se e trocaram juras de amor eterno até o sol mudar de amarelo para alaranjado e a noite substituir o lugar do dia.

Tenten acompanhou Neji ate a porta e os dois despediram-se novamente com um beijo loucamente apaixonado.


	2. O Pedido de Tenten

Duas semanas passaram-se.

Neji e Tenten treinavam os dois juntos na floresta. Ao fim de algum tempo de treino os dois pararam um pouco para descansar e trocar alguns beijos. Tinham de aproveitar enquanto Lee treinava com o sensei, porque depois ele iria juntar-se ao grupo para treinarem.

Os dois amantes preferiam manter a relação em segredo para não estarem a ouvir comentários desinteressantes e vergonhosos a toda a hora.

- QUERES FAZER O QUE? – perguntou Neji chocado com o que Tenten lhe tinha acabado de pedir.

- fazer amor… - voltou a repetir Tenten meio envergonhada mas a sorrir.

- fazer amor… comigo? – voltou a repetir o Hyuuga em choque

-simm… - repetiu a rapariga já a ficar desmotivada.

- agora? – questionou novamente

- correcto Neji! – riu-se Tenten

- ohh, Tenten… - começou ele

- que se passa? Não gostas de mim? – perguntou a rapariga triste.

- gosto… mas foi tão rep…-

-YOOOOSHH, não podemos parar Neji-Kun! Todos os minutos são preciosos no nosso treino! – Gritou Lee aproximando-se dos companheiros.

Tenten fez um discreto gesto com os lábios e a língua para Neji onde só ele entendeu o significado daquilo.

- Desculpa Lee, mas eu já estive a treinar as minhas horas com o Neji, vou sair agora. Ate amanha.. – despediu-se a amiga piscando um olho ao namorado.

Neji continuou pensativo por mais uns minutos sentado.

- Lee, eu hoje não posso treinar contigo… - anunciou o Hyuuga

- porque? –

- hoje vou sair mais cedo… tenho umas coisas preciso de fazer… - explicou Neji.

- o que? – questionou-se Lee preocupado

- uma coisa que já a muito tempo que queria fazer, e agora que tenho oportunidade vou fazer mesmo que ainda me pareça assustador… - soltou um pequeno riso – se não o faço agora.. vou odiar-me toda minha vida. – concluiu

Lee olhava-o com uma cara de choque e em seguida lançou-lhe um sorriso malandro.

Neji tremeu. Falou de mais e Lee percebeu o que ele se estava a referir… Raios que situação

- ohhh, vais fazer uma tatuagem não é? – riu-se Lee orgulhoso.

Neji olho-o em choque.

- Claro… - concordou o Hyuuga


	3. Sete Pecados Mortais

**A primeira – Casa da Tenten**

-aiii… awww – miava ela abraçada ao pescoço de Neji

-ahhh! – gemeu o jovem Hyuuga, pedindo mentalmente aos seus braços para terem mais força para segurar Tenten ao colo.

Quando Neji tinha chegado a casa de Tenten passam-se aproximadamente cinco segundos entre prensá-la contra a parede do corredor, abrir o zíper das calças e _ah meu deus_.

Neji tinha os braços por baixo das pernas de Tenten segurando-a pelo rabo. Ele a pressionou um pouco mais contra a parede enquanto a penetrava com mais força.

Quando a moça gritou o seu nome denunciando assim que tinha atingido o orgasmo, Neji permitiu-se vir dentro dela.

A primeira vez, o primeiro sexo, o primeiro pecado, o primeiro descuido, o primeiro erro.

**A segunda – Na floresta dos treinos**

Ela deitada no chão sem calças e com a camisa aberta. Ele sem camisa e com as calças abertas. Os gemidos tinham de ser abafados para ninguém ouvir. Ambos conscientes do perigo mas excitados com a adrenalina.

(A culpa é do sake que beberam naquela tarde depois do treino… Lee teria dito isso, se tivesse sido com ele)

Segundo pecado, sem segurança

**A Terceira – Na mansão Hyuuga**

Que Hiashi-Sama nunca descubra. É rápido, eles têm de estar atentos a todo o momento se alguém se está a aproximar, "_pelo amor da Hokage, fica quieta, rapariga!_", e eles trocam risinhos quando acabam.

Ele questiona-se se não há problema em serem felizes assim.

Terceiro pecado, por estarem atentos no ato para não serem apanhados, não tomaram cuidado na prevenção.

**A Quarta – A meio de uma missão**

Os dois agradeceram pelo sonoro ressonar de Gai e Lee.

Neji estava de vigia. Tenten apareceu à porta da tenda com uma roupa interior sedutora.

Aquilo era de mais para dele.

No momento em que se sentiu a excitar, pulou em cima dela e as roupas já estavam postas de lado.

Eles já se estavam a começar a habituar aquilo

Quarto pecado, nas missões não havia como se protegerem

**A Quinta – Novamente na mansão Hyuuga. **

Hiashi-Sama tinha saído em missão, Hinata também e Hanabi estava em aulas na academia.

Por fim havia algum sossego para poderem fazer sexo em condições.

Tenten colocou as mãos nos ombros de Neji e lançou-o para cima da cama.

Ela fez uma dança meio estranha e atirou-se para cima dele. Lambeu-lhe o pescoço desceu os beijos para o peito e continuou a descer. Foi a primeira vez que foi feito sexo oral a cada um.

Neji sentou-se num sofá num canto do seu quarto. Tenten encaixou-se por cima. Os corpos suaram mais uma vez e os dois vieram-se juntos, novamente ele dentro dela.

Quinto pecado. Já estavam habituados a fazer assim…

**A Sexta – Numa casa na montanha. **

Tenten vivia sozinha depois de ter feito os 22 anos. Neji, que ainda morava em casa do tio, deu a desculpa de que se ia ausentar no fim-de-semana para treinar sozinho na montanha.

- Neji…aii! – chorou Tenten encolhendo-se com a dor.

- Calma meu amor, já vai passar… - respondeu ele importando-se realmente com o sofrimento da sua menina. Tenten voltou a encolher-se com a dor.

Raios o que estaria ele a fazer de diferente para a estar a magoar tanto?

Ela estava a prender o choro, ele percebeu isso. Sentiu o seu coração doer ao saber que ainda a estava a magoar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquela dor o excitou ainda mais. Enquanto não desejava vê-la chorar, queria arrebentá-la.

Tenten procurou as mãos dele e passou-as por cima dos seus seios enquanto se movimentava em cima dele.

Não deu para segurar mais e ele voltou a vir dentro dela. Tenten gritou de prazer ao sentir aquele liquido quente invadir-lhe novamente.

Ela caiu suada sobre o peito dele. Os dois estavam cansados e ofegantes.

Sem duvida que se amavam.

Sexto pecado, ali também não havia protecção.

**A Sétima – Na nova casa de Tenten**

Tenten faltou aos treinos e a uma missão. Estava doente. Já há uns 15 dias que ela andava assim. Enjoada, não aguentava nada no estômago, cansada, sem força, meio tonta.

Neji foi fazer-lhe uma visita quando voltou da missão. Embora Tenten tenha adorado a visita do namorado. Ela incomodava-se por ele a ver assim.

Tenten foi tomar um duche e lavar os dentes.

- sinto-me mais fresca agora.. – disse deitando-se na cama só em toalha

- não sejas idiota, eu amo-te de qualquer maneira… - riu-se ele

- mas não me vais amar mais se eu virar um monstro verde nas manhas – gemeu ela

-quer que eu te mostre o meu amor? – sussurrou ele deitando-se por cima dela.

O jounin, simplesmente, tomou-a para fazê-la, mais uma vez, explorar imenso prazer. Ele era maravilhoso, inegavelmente. E, mesmo após aquele tempo todo, o calor em nada havia diminuído. Pelo contrário. A abstinência de amor enfrentada por ambos, coube como palha, a todo aquele fogo.

Sétimo pecado. E o sexo, foi concebido sem segurança, novamente. Nada no mundo poderia pará-los…excepto algo que estaria ainda por vir.


	4. A inesperada má reacção de Neji

Tenten já estava farta de estar daquela maneira. Já a 1 mês que estava na mesma. Sem duvida que estava doente e então saiu de casa para ir ao medico.

A meio do caminho Tenten reparou num casal. Uma konuchi que na academia se gabava por ainda ser virgem. Agora ela estava aos amasso com um ninja conhecido por ser bem safado.

"controla ai a fera hem? Para quem era a menina virgem ainda acabas com uma criança nos braços" riu-se Tenten

Ela parou petrificada na rua.

-será que…? – Sussurrou para si relembrando os momentos com Neji.

A mestre das armas mudou de direcção. Correu direito a uma farmácia e comprou um teste de gravidez. Foi na mesma velocidade direita á sua casa e lá fez o teste.

- não pode ser… - gemeu sentada no chão da casa de banho encarando o resultado do teste

POSITIVO

Tenten sorrio. Passou uma mão por cima do ventre e imaginou-se com um mini Hyuuga Neji nos braços. Ela nunca se tinha imaginado que se ia ver em tal situação… gravidez na adolescência não era fácil, embora ela já não fosse propriamente adolescente, ela só tinha 22 anos. Ainda era criança para aquilo e as pessoas iam reagir mal.

Mas de certo que também ia ter muitas ajudas. Hinata e Hanabi iriam querer acompanhar a todo o momento o novo priminho. O Tio de Neji ia tratar de treina-lo e educa-lo. E ela também podia contar com a ajuda dos avós que a criaram.

Não havia razão para stress. Provavelmente Neji ia adorar a ideia de ter um herdeiro. Afinal de contas Hiashi-sama teve a Hinata com 24 anos… portanto. Agora tinha de contar a Neji.

Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Neji pedindo a sua presença na sua casa.

5 minutos e ele chegou. Tenten correu para os seus braços e beijou-o.

-Amo-te! – disse ela.

- também te amo – retribuiu.

- Neji senta-te aqui… - pediu ela batendo com a mão no sofá para ele se sentar ao lado dela.

- deixa-me só ir buscar um copo com agua. Está calor e vim a correr.. – disse ele. Quando voltou a aparecer na sala Tenten não tinha saído do lugar. Ele deu um gole na agua.

- tenho óptimas noticias para te dar! – anunciou ela. Neji sorrio.

- que se passa? –

- Eu não estou doente! – disse ela

- Boa! Então o que é? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Estou grávida! Neji, vamos ser pais! – anunciou sorrindo.

Ouviu-se algo a movimentar-se e partiu-se de imediato em contacto com o solo. Neji encostou-se á parede. Estava em choque…

- vamos o que? – perguntou ele com a voz a falhar.

- vamos ter um bebe… um bebe Hyuuga! – riu-se ela da cara dele. – eu disse que eram óptimas noticias – riu-se mais uma vez

- ÉS DOIDA? DO QUE TE RIS? SÃO NOTICIAS TERRIVEIS! – gritou ele ainda colado á parede. O sorriso de Tenten foi substituído por uma cara de choque.

- eu… eu pensei que… eu pensei… - atrapalhou-se ela.

- COMO E QUE DEIXASTE ISTO ACONTECER TENTEN? JÁ NÃO ÉS NENHUMA MIUDA! SEMPRE PENSEI QUE USASSES PRECAUSOES! – gritou ele novamente.

- Neji eu não fiz este filho sozinha… - disse Tenten zangada.

Ele fez uma pausa

- calma temos de ser racionais… temos pensar na melhor maneira de resolvermos isto… - gemeu ele com os olhos fechados.

Tenten soltou uma lágrima. Afinal o rapaz que ela amava, que lhe dizia que a amava, a quem ela permitiu que fosse o seu primeiro. Estava ali a roubar-lhe o seu maior momento de felicidade e a torna-lo num pesadelo. Tenten tinha-se enganado, afinal Neji não adorou a ideia de ter um bebe e na verdade queria fazer-lhe mal.

- não pode ser… - disse ela, Neji abriu os olhos. – afinal quem diria? O numero 1 Hyuuga Neji o santo Neji ta a dizer para eu fazer um aborto? – gritou ela em exoterismo.

- é uma coisa extremamente complicada Tenten tenta pôr-te no meu lugar! – gritou Neji

- e tu? Já te tentaste por no meu? – perguntou ela encarando-o

- vê bem. O meu clã não vai aceitar essa criança. Vai ser considerado filho ilegítimo e eu vou perder todo o status que lutei para ter. a minha vida vai voltar a ser um inferno. –

- Neji acho que não percebeste… quer queiras quer não esta criança vai nascer! – anunciou ela

- nos temos regras e protocolos Tenten! Não podes chegar aqui com uma estúpida ideia de formar uma família feliz… isto não vai dar certo… eu… eu não quero essa criança! – exclamou Neji.

- Neji o meu filho vai nascer. E eu não quero saber das tradições do teu clã de terem o-preto-ao-colo. Se não queres saber dele então vais sair da minha vida. Não preciso do teu clã idiota. Vai-te embora e nunca mais voltes! – gritou ela apontando para a porta.

Neji obedeceu, saiu e a mandou com a porta. Tenten deixou-se cair para cima do sofá e chorou a tarde inteira.


	5. A Dor Hyuuga

Neji correspondeu ao pedido de Tenten e foi-se embora. Falou com a Hokage e pediu para ela o deixar sair da equipa assim como da aldeia. Justificou-se como querendo fazer um trabalho ardo-o sozinho. A mesma desculpa deu ao tio e abandonou a casa nesse mesmo dia.

Passaram-se 6 meses.

Neji começou a questionar-se se abandonar Tenten teria sido o mais correcto. Ate que chegou a conclusão de que não. Afinal de contas ele a amava e ela agora carregava o filho dos dois. Se alguém ali tinha alguma culpa tinham sido os dois, por não tomarem as devidas precauções.

O jovem Hyuuga amaldiçoou-se pelo sofrimento que estava a passar e pior ainda, o sofrimento que estava a fazer Tenten passar. Neste momento de certo que ela estava a passar um mal bocado na aldeia. Já muita gente deve de ter reparado e a criticado pelo sucedido. E Neji não estava lá para a consolar.

Neji confiava nela e sabia que ela não ia revelar a paternidade da criança. Mas de certo que Tenten já teve de ir ou à Hokage ou à Sakura para confirmarem se estava tudo bem com o feto.

A hokage tem um discernimento incrível, e por isso ela ia ver logo. Tenten e Neji andavam sempre juntos. Tenten aparece grávida e Neji pede para sair da aldeia. Era obvio não era necessário ser nenhum génio. E mesmo que Tenten nunca tenha ido ao medico, no momento em que a criança nascer e abrir os pequenos olhos, todas as duvidas desapareceram.

Neji tinha de contar ao tio. Pois a briga iria ser ainda maior se Hiashi-Sama vir um pequeno e desconhecido Hyuuga a passar na rua. Neji ia desiludir muitos mas tinha de tomar agora a responsabilidade. Tenten esperava o seu filho.

Ele nunca se tinha visto no futuro casado e chefe de família. Sempre pensou que iria servir a família principal até a sua morte. Neji colocou uma mão sobre o coração que doía terrivelmente. Ele tinha de voltar. Tinha de assumir o seu filho.

Neji fez as malas e caminhou para casa.


	6. Ponyo ou Raigah?

Neji passou os portões da aldeia. Era bom estar de volta. Pequenos doces segundos de paz e nostalgia até ele se relembrar o porque de estar a voltar ali. Ele subiu pelo mercado.

Neji ia num conflito interior. Não sabia se devia de falar primeiro com Tenten ou pedir uns concelhos ao tio. Mas não teve muito tempo para pesar, pois o seu raciocínio foi interrompido quando ouviu a voz de Tenten. Ele tremeu.

Tenten estava mesmo do seu lado direito inclinada numa banca de fruta a fazer o seu pedido.

Mas que raio… onde está a barriga? questionou-se Neji ainda observando-a. Será que ela sempre tinha feito o aborto? Será que passou algum mal bocado por cauda da fuga dele e perdeu o bebe? Neji colocou novamente a mão em cima do coração que voltou a doer incondicionalmente.

Uma laranja caiu da banca e bateu no pé de Neji. Este apanhou-a e permaneceu no mesmo sitio. Tenten virou-se e deparou-se com o ex-namorado. Os olhos dela reviraram-se em sinal de futuro desmaio, mas concentrou todas as suas forças e conseguiu permanecer de pé encarando Neji.

- deixaste cair isto… - disse ele esticando a laranja. Ainda estava em choque. Tenten agradeceu e devolveu ao comerciante. Pegou nas suas compras e afastou-se.

- porque é que voltaste? – questionou ela quase a chorar.

- deixei uns assuntos pendentes aqui e…. – começou ele engolindo em seco. – eu tinha de voltar… já não sou quem era. – justificou ele.

- queres ir beber um chá a minha casa? Estamos mais a vontade lá – sugeriu Tenten

Neji aceitou. Não se sentia propriamente a vontade em voltar a entrar naquela casa, mas tinha muitas coisas que queria falar com Tenten.

Os dois caminharam em silencio lado a lado. Quando Neji chegou a casa de Tenten tudo estava igual. Ele sentou-se no sofá.

- Tenten perdoa-me por tudo.. – pediu ele. Ok aquilo foi inesperado de mais. Tenten deu um salto no lugar.

- Eu sei que se passou muita coisa pelas nossas cabeças… e sinto-me horrível por arruinar a tua vida – respondeu ela a chorar. Neji abraçou-a

- cabia a mim proteger-te, mas só percebi isso tarde de mais… não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu antes. Eu voltei e queria resolver tudo mas… - Neji olhou para a barriga de Tenten e segurou o coração novamente.

- Eu e o Ponyo tivemos muitas saudades tuas…- disse Tenten passando uma mão pelas costas de Neji.

- hum quem é o Ponyo? – questionou-se levantando a cabeça. Tenten riu-se e passou uma mão pela barriga.

- achas que eu ia deixar todos verem o que eu suportava no ventre? – disse ela levantando a túnica. Lá estava a barriga escondida. Uma cinta aconchegava-a para dentro e a túnica por cima escondia na perfeição a barriga.

Neji sorrio o seu filho estava bem.

-é… é um rapaz? – questionou-se a gaguejar.

- sim – riu-se Tenten.

- posso… hum posso…? – perguntou apontando para a barriga.

- claro! – respondeu Tenten pegando numa mão de Neji e colocando-a em cima da barriga.

- é forte… porquê Ponyo? – questionou-se o Hyuuga.

- Li uma historia sobre um menino de 5 anos que se apaixonou por uma menina do mar, e prometeu protege-la sempre. Ele chamava-se Ponyo e eu gostei do nome – disse ela.

- por acaso quando vinha para a aldeia, pelo caminho vim a pensar em nomes e… lembrei-me que Raigah não ficava mal… - sugeriu ele – mas ainda temos muito tempo para ver isso – rio-se

- na verdade nem temos assim muito tempo… - anunciou Tenten.

- porque? –

- na verdade quando sobe que estava grávida… eu já estava de 2 quase 3 meses. – respondeu ela.

Neji fez uma rápida conta.

- errr… então isso quer dizer que estas quase nos 9 meses? – perguntou Neji em pânico.

- certo… - respondeu Tenten. – anda aqui ver uma coisa – pediu ela puxando Neji por uma mão.

Neji ficou petrificado. Um perfeito quarto de bebe estava montado numa das divisões da casa.

- deu algum trabalho… tive de ser eu a montar tudo para não levantar suspeitas… - disse Tenten.

Neji abraçou Tenten.

- Desculpa por tudo o que te fiz passar. Quero ir falar imediatamente com Hiashi-sama para tratar-mos de tudo. – Disse Neji.

- Mas eu agora não posso Neji, vou sair em missão… - anunciou Tenten.

- O que? Não podes sair em missão o bebe esta quase a nascer! – disse Neji

- Neji se eu tivesse parado de fazer missões o nosso filho não tinha todas aquelas coisas que tem agora… - respondeu Tenten.

- mas eu não te deixo ir. É perigoso para ti e para o bebe… - disse Neji irritado.

- Neji é uma missão simples e eu já disse que sim, são só 3 dias, ainda falta 15 dias para o bebe nascer! – respondeu Tenten.

- Tenten eu é que sei! Vou ser chefe desta família e não te deixo ir! – ordenou Neji. Tenten explodiu.

- Escuta tu achas que podes chegar aqui e ensinar-me a viver a minha vida? Não sabes aquilo que passei! – gritou ela

- Saberia se me contasses… - disse Neji.

- Neji, sai daqui, dá-me um tempo isto é tudo muito repentino… vai tratar da tua vida e quando estiver tudo organizado volta a falar comigo… - pediu Tenten.

O jovem Hyuuga pela segunda vez voltou costas e saiu da casa. Se calhar as coisas já não dão para ser como antes…


	7. A Morte de Tenten

Neji voltou para a mansão Hyuuga. Estava irritado mas ao mesmo tempo a sentir-se culpado.

Voltou para Konoha com o objectivo de resolver as coisas com Tenten mas tudo acabou noutra discussão. Ninguém disse que ser pai ia ser fácil.

- Neji? Voltaste? – perguntou o tio que estava sentado no alpendre da casa.

"claro que não está a ser vitima de um Genjutso!" apeteceu Neji dizer.

- sim, Hiashi-sama – respondeu Neji

- bem vindo! – saudou o tio abraçando-o

- Hiashi-Sama eu tenho algo que preciso de falar com o tio… - pediu Neji

- mais tarde meu jovem agora vais descansar, tomar um banho, jantar com a gente e amanha falamos disso! – ordenou

Não é que Neji quisesse adiar mais o assunto, mas o programa que o tio sugeriu ate lhe parecia bem, então ele cumpriu-o.

Na manha seguinte o jovem Hyuuga acordou com os saltos da prima mais nova em cima da sua cama.

- vamos Neji nii-san! Seu dorminhoco já são horas de acordar! – gritou a criança

- que horas são? – perguntou Neji ensonado.

- quase hora de almoço! – respondeu Hanabi

- yaiks! Tenho de falar com Hiashi-sama – disse ele levantando-se num salto.

- estás com azar Neji-kun, o pai saiu e só volta manha.. – respondeu Hanabi saindo do quarto.

Raios ele estava mesmo com azar. Como ia fazer as coisas?

Aquele dia estava especialmente feio, estava escuro, vento. Havia muitas nuvens no ar carregadas de chuva.

Neji estava sentado no jardim a beber um chá. Algumas pequenas gotas já caiam sobre si, denunciando que a chuva estava a começar a cair.

- Neji, podemos falar um pouco? – perguntou Hinata aproximando-se dele

O primo não queria falar, mas era o seu dever atender a todos os pedidos da família principal.

- sim, Hinata-sama – respondeu ele

- Neji nii-san, como estás? – perguntou ela.

Raios ainda por cima ela queria falar sobre ele. Mas que dia.

- bem… - mentiu ele. A chuva começou a cair com mais força mas nenhum deles se incomodou com aquilo.

- Neji, podes negar-mo, mas sinto que algo te esta a perturbar seriamente – disse Hinata. Neji não respondeu limitou-se a comprimir os lábios com força.

- podes confiar em mim nii-san, conta-me o que se passa… - pediu Hinata. O rosto do primo ficou vermelho e as lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Hinata… - gemeu ele. A prima passou-lhe uma mão pelas costas em sinal de consolo.

- pronto, Neji já vai passar… - consolou a prima.

- Eu amo a Tenten… - disse ele endireitando-se. Hinata sorrio.

- Neji-kun estás a sofrer por amor? Não fiques assim, sei como resolveres isso – respondeu a prima sorrindo. Neji levantou a cabeça. – já a muito tempo que ela me confessou que gosta de ti e tenho a certeza que ainda gosta. É só chegares ao pé dela e dizeres isso – anunciou a prima.

-se fosse assim tão fácil… - respondeu ele limpando as lágrimas.

- as coisas são fáceis Neji nos e que complicamos… olha para mim e para o Naruto – disse Hinata.

- Hinata-sama, por acaso já olhaste para a Tenten? – questionou Neji

- s..sim.. – respondeu ela confusa.

- eu perguntei se já olhaste para ela com olhos de ver… - voltou a perguntar. Hinata não respondeu. – a Tenten está grávida… - disse o primo.

Hinata ficou pálida.

- ohh assim é muito complicado nii-san, então ela agora tem uma família não vai poder declarar-te… - disse a prima ainda em choque.

- não Hinata, não entendeste. A Tenten está grávida de mim… eu vou ser pai… - gemeu ele baixinho.

Hinata queria desmaiar com aquilo tudo pois ela sabia na situação que o primo estava metido.

- tudo se vai resolver nii-san.. – consolou a prima

- YOO Hinata! Sai dessa chuva! – gritou Naruto a porta do alpendre.

Hinata correu para os seus braços e Neji segui-a.

- hey Neji vejo que voltaste… - saudou o loiro.

- porque demoraste tanto hoje? – questionou Hinata.

- aahh tive com a velhota Tsunade, tivemos a receber informações para missão mas não me deixaram ir por ainda estar ferido… - resmungou Naruto

- mas o que se passa? – questionou a namorada

- precisavam de uma equipa de resgate e salvamento para ir ajudar a equipa do sobrancelhas. Parece que a missão que parecia se simples se tornou em algo bastante mau… chagou a morrer gente… essa era a tua equipa não era Neji? – questionou Naruto

- mortos? – perguntou Hinata assustada

- QUEM É QUE MORREU NARUTO? – perguntou Neji em pânico.

- eles ainda não tem dados certos mas acho que foi a rapariga… - respondeu o loiro confuso.

- não pode ser… - gemeu Hinata petrificada. Neji voltou a correr para a chuva e deixou-se cair no chão do jardim

-TENTEN! – gritou ele de desespero na lama.


	8. Uma Nova Noticia para Neji

- toma conta dele.. – pediu Hinata a Naruto e saiu a correr de casa.

Correu o mais rápido que pode pela chuva e parou a frente da casa de Tenten. A jovem Hyuuga bateu a porta com força. 1,2,3,4 vezes, mas ninguém abriu. Uma vizinha incomodada veio à porta.

- Hey rapariga, não está ai ninguém! Ela saiu há umas duas horas – gritou a senhora

Saiu? Então ela não foi para a missa? Quantionou-se

- sabe para onde ela foi? – perguntou Hinata

- Ela estava com algumas dores, estava a sofrer e saiu com um amigo vestido de verde! Acho que a levaram para casa dos avós – voltou a repetir a senhora fechando a porta com força.

Hinata deu meia volta e correu até casa dos avos de Tenten. Quando chegou bateu à porta com força. Uma senhora idosa abriu.

- ohh entra jovem Hyuuga, vieste ver a Tenten? Ela está ali! – disse a senhora apontando para o sofá. Hinata entrou a correr.

- Tenten, estas viva! – gritou a menina abraçando a amiga.

- aii sim mas não por muito tempo com estas dores… - gemia a rapariga agarrada ao ventre. Hinata olhou-a. – quer dizer… estou com uma gastroenterite… - começou a mentir.

-Tenten, está tudo bem o Neji falou comigo, não te preocupes tens o nosso apoio vamos ajudar-te… -

- Obrigado Hinata, eu só falei com os meus avos, com a Sakura, e a Tsunade… - gemeu Tenten

- mas continua sem dizer quem é o pai! – disse a idosa meio aborrecida. O telefone de Hinata tocou e ela atendeu de imediato, abriu a boca de horror e voltou a fechar quando a chamada caiu.

- Tenten, é o Neji! Ele pensa que morreste… o Naruto contou que houve um acidente na equipa do Gai e que a rapariga morreu… ele agora quer morrer também… - disse Hinata sem folgo. Tenten levantou-se num salto.

-BAKAA Naruto! – gritou

-que foi? – perguntou Hinata

- Ele percebeu tudo mal. Eu era para ir em missão mas comecei com dores e a minha equipa não chegou a ir. Foi a equipa do Sai que foi não foi a do Gai, e o Lee foi fazer-me uma visita a casa e eu comecei com as contracções e ele trouxe-me para aqui… saiu mesmo agora foi buscar o Gai… aiiiii! – gritou de dor. Um liquido transparente escorreu-lhe pelas pernas. Tenten deixou-se cair no sofá.

- ai que lhe rebentaram as aguas… - disse a senhora idosa.

- Tenten não saias daqui eu vou buscar o Neji! – gritou Hinata saindo a correr

- yeeehh eu disse que era o Hyuuga giro! Deves-me 20! – gritou a avó de Tenten para o avô.

Hinata correu o mais rápido que pode ate casa. Quando chegou viu que o seu pai também estava a chegar.

- Paii! – gritou ela

- o que se passa? – perguntou o pai

- agora não tenho tempo de explicar segue-me, NEJI! – gritou ela

Quando entrou dentro de casa Neji com uma kunai tentava esfaquear-se mas Naruto impedia-o. Hinata correu e abraçou o primo pelo pescoço

- Não faças isso! Neji abre os olhos olha para mim! Ela está viva! – disse Hinata sacudindo o primo.

- o que? – perguntou ele

- sim, ela não foi em missão o Lee levou-a para casa dos avós. Ela está viva Neji, mas tem de ir para o hospital o bebe vai nascer! – anunciou ela.

Neji, Naruto, Hiashi e Hanabi ficaram pálidos. Neji saiu a correr de casa e todos o seguiram.


	9. Ponyo Nasceu!

-TENTEN! – gritou Neji entrando dentro de casa. Gai e Lee já lá estavam ao lado dela

- Neji, nos queria-mos leva-la mas ela não deixou… - justificou Gai. Neji ignorou-o aproximou-se de Tenten e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

- Tenten, perdoa-me por tudo… - pediu ele.

- Neji… eu perdoou, mas não é o melhor momento…. – ela encolhei-se novamente com as dores. – Neji, o nosso filho vai nascer! Aii! – gritou ela de desespero.

Gai, Lee, Hiashi, Hanabi e Naruto voltaram a ficar pálidos

Neji segurou Tenten nos braços e correu para o hospital os outros oito seguiram-nos.

*na sala de espera*

- Neji-Kun vai ser pai? Ele vai ter um bebe? – perguntou Hanabi confusa.

- a Tenten é que vai ter o bebe – riu-se hinata abraçando-se a Naruto

- Sabias disto? – perguntou o Pai a Hinata

- só 30 minutos antes de ti… - respondeu a filha

- então Neji-kun e Tenten vão ter um bebe? Vão ser pais? – voltou a questionar Hanabi.

- sim… - respondeu Hiashi com cara seria.

-hum.. pode ser um pouco confuso para ti pequena Hanabi, mas passo a explicar… - disse li esticando o dedo indicador ao lado da cabeça. Todos se concentraram na sua explicação – então é assim, quando o pai dá um beijinho à mãe, os anjos avisam a cegonha. A cegonha desce dos céus e trás no seu bico um pequeno diamante, depois ela vem até aqui ao hospital, põe o diamante na cama da mãe, e este transforma-se num bebé… - concluiu Lee orgulhoso.

Todos o fintavam com os olhos brancos de choque.

- ohh Neji-kun e a Tenten também vão ter um bebe… mas acho que eles fizeram sexo… - disse Hanabi para Lee. Todos caíram ao chão.

Hiashi mantinha-se quieto no lugar com os olhos fechados e uma gota na testa.

*na sala de parto*

-aiii! – gritava Tenten aflita.

- coragem Tenten está quase… - pedia Neji enquanto Sakura, Tsunade e Shizune preparavam a sala.

- Neji… eu… eu quero chama-lo Raigah… - gemeu Tenten a chorar.

- Não meu amor… eu quero Ponyo, por ti… - respondeu Neji com os olhos a brilhar.

Tenten sorrio.

- então, eu vou chama-lo de Ponyo.. ok? – pediu Tenten.

- ok - concordou Neji

- faz força Tenten – pediu Sakura.

Tenten obedeceu. Neji segurou-lhe a mão com força. A jovem ninja foi obedecendo à ninja medica.

- Shizune preciso que faças pressão na barriga dela… - pediu Sakura.

Shizune obedeceu. Tenten gritou de dor.

- está quase! Pai queres vir ver? – perguntou Sakura a Neji.

- Não… - respondeu ele. Tenten olhou-o triste. – vamos velo juntos! – explicou ele. Tenten sorriu e fez mais força. Um choro começou a ouvir-se e Sakura pousou a criança em cima de Tenten.

Shizune passou a tesoura para as mãos de Neji e este cortou o cordão.

Tenten abraçou o filho e Neji beijou a testa suada de Tenten. A criança começou a gemer e abriu as pálpebras mostrando duas pequenas pérolas. Neji suspirou.

- ele tem os teus olhos… - disse Tenten. Todos riram-se perante a conclusão obvia.

Ponyo foi levado para ser tratado. Quando tudo estava pronto Tenten foi levada para um quarto, ia semi sentada com Ponyo nos braços.

Quando passou pela sala todos a cercaram e desejaram felicidades. Neji seguia a pé atrás da cama.

- Parabéns nii-san tens um filho lindo – gemeu Hinata para o primo.

Neji sorrio. Hinata foi juntar-se à multidão. Neji ficou para trás com Hiashi.

- tens de entender que agora tens uma grande responsabilidade a teu cargo… - disse o tio.

- eu sei… - gemeu Neji de cabeça baixa.

- e é bom que te prepares para enfrentar as consequências! – anunciou Hiashi

Neji fechou os olhos com força. Os seus medos estavam certos. Ia ser expulso da família e do clã. O jovem Hyuuga fechou as mãos com força.

- porque eu não vou admitir…gritos e choradeiras na minha casa! – disse ele. Neji olhou-o admirado. Hiashi sorrio - … e também não vou trocar fraldas! – disse.

Neji sorrio.

-quer dizer que podemos ficar? – perguntou ele. O tio sorrio e acenou com a cabeça.

- e ele não me vai chamar avo! – impôs Hiashi. Neji soltou uma gargalhada.

- mas agora és tio-avô pai! – disse Hinata sorrindo.

Todos riram e acompanharam Tenten.


End file.
